harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Stansberry
Amelia Margaretta Stansberry is a character on the series Harpers Falls. At first, she was a day player, played by various actresses; but in the current series, she is played on a contractual basis by Siobhan Finneran, best known for her role of the duplicitous, but devoted, lady's maid, Sarah O'Brien on the British series, Downton Abbey. Siobhan gained her role as a result of the impression she left as Miss O'Brien on Downton Abbey. "I had been contacted by Albert, not long after I left Downton Abbey," Siobhan said, "and he told me that he had enjoyed my antics as O'Brien on the show. I had no idea of what he thought, but he had seen all the seasons on DVD, and as such, he got a good taste of the show. I was so thrilled that he loved my performance as O'Brien. So he created the role of Amelia for me, and made it a more regular role rather than a day player role, as she was before. He knew that Amelia wasn't anything like O'Brien, in the fact that she was always scheming, but like O'Brien, she has a fierce loyalty to Dylan and his family as their second housekeeper. I love working with the cast, and Albert is a wonderful show-runner." Dylan's loyal housekeeper With a mixture of solid common sense, and a loyalty that any employer would dream of, Amelia Stansberry has proven herself worthy of being a domestic that anyone would want to have in their household. Amelia is the long-time housekeeper for Dylan Harper and his family. She is a fantastic woman, who keeps tabs on everyone's goings-on in the household. Born in the UK, Amelia came to the states when she was a little girl. Her parents had died aboard ship, so she became orphaned, and was raised in foster care. However, when she turned sixteen, she was hired as a housemaid at the Harper mansion. She was also named as the nanny for Dylan when he was born. So, Dylan and Amelia had known one another all their lives, as she was his nanny. When Dylan became of age, he still considered Amelia his servant. She agreed, as she had known him all his life. When he moved to Louisburg Square, he specifically asked Amelia to become his housekeeper, something she enthusiastically agreed with. As their housekeeper, she is responsible for the running of the home, and she is also in charge of the cook and the two house maids that work for her. While Dylan doesn't see the need for a butler or a valet (although he does have a manservant in another long time Harper servant, Bryan Steensland, who had also served from when Dylan was a child), Amelia keeps her family well taken care of. She adores Cathy Watkins; Derek Asbury Harper and Ashley Asbury Harper. She does a good job of keeping an eye on the now teenaged youngsters. She and another servant, Shirley Amberson, share duties as co-head housekeepers. However, Amelia, due to her long-serving status in the family, is the senior of the two. Also, Mrs. Amberson primarily serves as the lady's maid of Cathy and Ashley (whereas Amelia is strictly a housekeeper), which allows Amelia to make the major decisions, although she will share her ideas and discusses them with Mrs. Amberson. Recently, she found out that her former superior Delphine Ridgeway the former head housekeeper at the Harper Estate came along to help run Dylan's home. However, they put aside their differences, and they work wonderfully together. Dylan and Sheila are thrilled that their wonderful Mrs. Ridgeway is back to help run their home. Category:Characters Category:Harper family employees